


【游戏王 | 闇表】Hold Me in Bondage

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #古埃及pa，大概是pwp（？）##亚图姆和游戏为对立国的双法老王#





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Hold Me in Bondage

 

 

 

他们不该是这样的关系的。

 

 

 

 

淫糜的水声，在那支起的纱帐内伴和着肉体的摩擦碰撞声持续地回响。

空无他人的寂静房间，不必担忧任何不识趣的人前来打扰。

 

仰躺在床上被激烈进出着的少年，白净的皮肤根本不似是被生养在埃及的土地上，与他身上的那个人形成了鲜明的对比——但头顶的闪烁王冠，却又赫赫地昭示着他无可置疑的王族血统与至高无上的地位。

 

尽管此刻，那本该神圣无比的王冠正因他的颤抖、喘息、无法抑制的呻吟而不断晃动着、摇摇欲坠。嘴唇已被下齿咬得失去血色，他依旧倔强地偏过头去，背离开身体承受的这可怕的快感，精神还在苦苦支撑着，祈求着这一切能快点结束。

 

“够……了，啊，住手……”

 

但对方显然并不愿意遂他的愿，又是恶劣地一顶，他在忍不住叫出声的一瞬间，生理泪水终于也抑制不住地夺眶而出，能感受到身上的人在停止片刻后因他的反应而变得更为兴奋，抽动的速度更快了，他觉得自己再也支撑不下去……而这时耳畔覆上的唇又开始吐露出那恶毒的语句。

 

 

“怎么样，游戏？”

 

那曾经是多么令他安心的声音……明明是从小就交心的，能够互相倾诉着一同长大的伙伴，为什么，为什么会变成这个样子……

 

“想想你的臣民会怎么想呢？他们最敬奉的王啊——”又是重重一顶，游戏咬紧了下唇，眼泪却不可自制地顺着脸庞跌落下来，和细密的汗凝成一处。他听到亚图姆抽了一口气，显然是因内壁的再度收缩而差点缴械投降，放慢了速度，他的话语像恶魔一样攫取了他的整个心脏，在上面刺出一个巨大的洞。

 

“被敌人压在身下来回地插入着，像女人一样的向我求欢呢。”

 

“住口，不要再说了！——嗯啊……！”

他的瞳孔因震惊和绝望而瞬间放大，却只能在对方继续的猛烈地抽动下再度闭紧同时哭喊出声，浑身的力气都被抽空，双手无力地揪紧身下早已湿成一片的被褥，可是这一切，还没有结束。

 

为什么这一切，还不结束……

 

 

 

 

幼时共度年少的两位年轻王子，长大后却双双成为了敌对国家的法老王。

父辈留下的恩怨并没有在他俩之间留下太多嫌隙，即位后的交往虽公书仪式化，但总体还是如同往常那般。

正因此，当亚图姆提出邀约，请他到一处不为人知的幽密地点——对方的理由是为了避开父辈安插在俩人身边的眼线——商量两国日后冰释前嫌联合起来的事务时，他经过思索觉得应当不会有太大问题后便答应了。

 

 

 

 

为什么，会变成这样？

 

 

 

 

席间，亚图姆话很少，只是不断地劝他喝酒，毕竟此次名义上是由对方做东，游戏不好拒绝，才三杯葡萄酒下肚，他便觉得整个人昏昏沉沉起来。发热的身体上被一阵清凉的触感覆上，耳边传来模糊不清的呢喃。

“来度过一段愉快的时光吧。”

 

“愉快的……时光？”

 

他懵懂地点点头，随后整个人便被抱离酒席，作为男人被抱起的感觉很怪，但浑身轻飘飘的，好像没有一点重量。过了一会儿后他被放下来，慢慢地安置在了柔软的床上，一双手顺着他的小腿抚摸上来。

 

“你的……真美啊。”

 

游戏没能听清对方话语中间的名词，但他隐隐感觉到有些不对，收回腿挣扎着想要爬起，等待他的却是在对方的一阵轻笑后被猛地拉回，随后一个湿意的吻侵上，他的腰间有什么滚烫的东西抵了上来，不断地摩擦着。

 

意识到那是什么东西，理智立刻醒转三分。

游戏猛然睁开眼，伸手想去移开对方的阴茎，却被死死按住，对方温柔的目光投向他，嘴边却露出残忍的笑容。

 

 

“已经等不及了吗？……不要紧，马上就会让你快乐。”

 

 

 

 

亚图姆清楚地知道自己在做什么。

 

同为男性，又是对立国的统治者，从一开始就注定着他和游戏不可能以被世人认同的方式在一起。

 

既然如此的话，干脆就用这种卑劣的手段，把你永永远远锁在我的身边吧。

这样一来，不也能达到那个目的吗？——两个国家之间永远不会发生战争，你再也不可能离开我，而且——也不会离开我……

 

 

意识到那件事时，他突然忍不住松开了先前按置住游戏的手，俯身吻了上去。

 

 

 

不然，为什么……

 

 

 

 

明明随身佩戴着那把剑，却到现在都没有拔出来呢？

 

 

 

 

END#

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 在古埃及，尽管同性行为被谴责，但只有被动一方（受方）被视为是更加耻辱和卑微的，而主动一方（攻方）往往被采取沉默或无视的态度。如果拥有王权威望的法老王被其他男性强暴，他将会被所有人诅咒和藐视。


End file.
